I told you that you'll love me
by Luna121
Summary: Soooo its the 2 part of my 1 story The Love That I want, it's about Feilong and Mikhail, how Fei was forced to get married and how his life got planned out later and Feilong here is bearer. Fei x Mikha I didn't know how to write this summary, sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Feilong sat in his room and looked through the window, the weather was nice, it was warm summer day, soon there will come evening and he will be forced to attend some kind of important celebration. He hates them, when he was 23 years old and was seriously hurt he was forced to stay in the hospital for a while and doctors made a lot of tests on him to make sure that he was ok, the doctors found out that he is a bearer and since that day every man gave him disgusting and lecherous looks, some even tries to grope him. That's why he hates gatherings and parties, every time some old man or their sons, will go after him and will bother him to no end.

But the biggest thing that he hates is how his brother and father and of course entire baishee organization started to treat him, his father ordered him to stop to work as an assassin, since he can't allow his ,,daughter" to get hurt or be in danger, his father started to be over protective of him and his older brother, his older brother always had strange thoughts about him and would try to touch him in a way that brothers shouldn't be touching each other, but ever since they found out that he is a bearer his older brother got worse, that's why he would never stay in the same room as his brother alone. His father knew about his oldest son obsession over his little brother that's why he would tell bodyguards to keep him away from Feilong and if he would ever go oversees for business he would take his oldest son together that his oldest son couldn't lay his hands on Feilong. While Feilong stays in the headquarters and looks after organization.

Feilong is now 25, he will soon be 26 years old man, but he feels like an overly protected princess, he heard from his father that every day his office gets over 60 omiai letters requesting a meeting with Feilong, his father burned them all of course but he knew that there is quite a big reason why he burned them, a bad one for Feilong of course… he feels like a trapped bird, his appearance makes everything worse, his long black hair which reaches his waist and his feminine and delicate face, he was beautiful, more beautiful than many woman, that's why he always got a lot attention from men, but now, he gets wayyyyy more attention from them and his father is getting more and more protective of him as how strange it sounds… his father hates him, he can't understand why he started to care all of a sudden… and that made him feel uneasy.

Today he had a strange feeling, that in this party something will happen, something that won't make him happy, of course the party itself ruins his mood, but he has a strange feeling that something will happen in the party that will change his life.

He got dressed in his cheongsam, even though females usually wear those, but Liu Feilong with his beauty can rock everything, he wore a dark red cheongsam decorated with flowers, black pants and leather shoes, his cheongsam had long sleeves which made him feel more comfortable and less feminine, usually he would meet many woman wearing cheongsam dresses and people would always compare him to them, which made him uncomfortable and quite angry, he would like to wear a black suit, but his father never allowed him, ever since the day they found out that Feilong is a bearer he said that suits are only for men, and now since Feilong is kinda like a woman he shouldn't whine and just wear cheongsam. Of course those words made him feel hurt, but it looks like that his father didn't saw that as an insult towards Feilong and never bothered to apologize or stop saying that, well more like he said that on purpose to hurt his feelings.

Evening came sooner than Feilong wished that, he stood in the far end of the party near wall and ignored a group of men in front of him who annoyed him to death, if it was his free will he would have shot them all long ago, but they are important business partners of his father, he is smarter than that and won't make a scene in the middle of a party and wont embarrass his father. He was already making up a plan how he will destroy some of them and shooting them in the head was wayyyyyy too pleasant fantasy so he smiled a little bit, one man who was telling a story at that time and after seeing his smile thought that that smile was for him and poor fool felt happy and even more daring, he even tried to get a hold of Feilong's waist but was turned down coldly before he could argue even more he was shut up by a commotion.

When Feilong looked past people he saw his childhood friend and ex-lover, well they never broke up, so he doesn't know how to name their relationships…. That man is Mikhail Arbatov, but his Mikha was gone, only Arbatov was left, his childhood friend and lover that he loved so much was gone and replaced by a leader of Russia mafia, and in Feilongs eyes, a man whore. He sleeps with any woman that catches his interest, he has a dozen of lovers all over the world, since he likes to travel and he travels a lot it's no wonder that in almost every country where he stays he has a lover or a few ones, and that makes Feilong disgusted of him, what made matters worse was when few years ago Arbatov said that he can't stay with Feilong anymore and must leave, which ended with them getting in a fight, Feilong couldn't understand why… the next morning when Feilong woke up Mikhail was gone, that broke his heart and made him feel betrayed, ever since that day they never talked again, Arbatov would never call him or leave messages, but even if he would have called, Feilong would never have called or texted him back, he just felt too much betrayed and hut, but still… one simple call or message wouldn't hurt to leave… it's amazing how after so many years he still remembered this man and their time spent together as if it happened yesterday and more importantly he still loved him.

The thing that made him feel so hurt was that, he thought of Mikhail as the only person who cared for him truthfully, he thought that he knew him the best and cared for him, he loved Arbatov truthfully and one day hopped to run away somewhere far away together where no one could ever find them…. because ever since it was known that he was a bearer, the only one who talked and spend time with him the same way was Mikhail, but when Mikhail left him without any explanation or word, that broke his heart and trust.

Feilong froze when he saw Mikhail walking towards him with a smile on his face, soon they were few feats away from each other, while Mikhail looked him up and down with a gorgeous smile on his face and a really happy and relaxed face expression, Feilong glared at him with a dark look on his face.

"As always, Fei, you are breathtaking, you look amazing today, I am so glad to finally see you after such a long time." Mikhail said and took a hold of Feilongs right hand and kissed it.

"I wouldn't say the same thing." Feilong said with a stone cold face expression, even though his heart skipped a beat after seeing that smile and his fingers started to shake, Mikhail probably felt it and squeezed his hand even more.

Mikhail just simply smiled and left him, Feilong wondered why? They haven't seen each other for such a long time and he just simply left, did he forgot him?

Soon they heard Feilongs father voice from the stage asking everyone to come closer to the stage. When everyone gathered near the stage Feilong's father started to speak.

"Everyone thank you for coming, today I have a really important thing to announce. As you all know Chinese and Russian mafia were always fighting and had many bloody wars with each other, now they will all stop, we will all be living and fighting as one, since from now on, Chinese and Russian mafia will be one, this agreement will be sealed by a marriage of my son bearer Liu Feilong and newest leader of Russian mafia Mikhail Arbatov, this will stop all bloody fights between two clans and will make us more powerful." After Feilongs father was done everyone cheered and clapped like crazy, now that he looked around he saw many not familiar faces they didn't looked like Chinese so he understood that they all must be a part of Russian mafia.

But this… this marriage of his and Mikhail… he heard about it for the first time, he felt as if he is about to pass out or lose his mind, he started to feel dizzy and hot, it was hard to breathe so he quickly moved away from the crowd and went near the tables to find himself a drink, that he could get the hell out of there after that, before he passed out.

Ohhhhh but he was too late, when he was about to break through the crowd he was surrounded by many people who started to congratulate him, wish him happiness and thank him for agreeing with the marriage since now all blood sheds will be over.

He tried to tell to tell them off but they wouldn't listen, by seconds he started to feel worse and worse, soon his world became dark and he fell backwards he thought that he will collide the hard floor but before he completely passed out he felt a strong arms holding him and a really familiar voice calling his name.

 _ **So yeahhhhh newwww storyyyyyyyy, hope u like it, it is mainly about Fei and Mikhail. Soooo don't expect much of Akihito and Asami ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

When Feilong woke up, he was greeted with another body heat, it felt nice so he snuggled in to the warmth more and felt someone hugging him, he ignored it since he thought that it is all a dream, he must admit someone's body warmth feels nice, he felt safe with those arms around him, so since it's all a dream he decided to be more greedy and just drowned in to that comforting warmth, his arms snaked around the figure and he just snuggled as close as possible and sighed in pleasure, he felt so nice.

But soon his comfort ended and all thoughts about this body warmth being just a dream were crushed, he heard a chuckle, which he immediately recognized and felt a kiss being placed on top of his head. Feilong's eyes became wide open and he pushed himself away from the body, ending up in a quite embarrassing fall from the bed and scream.

When he looked up to the bed he saw Arbatov leaning down and looking at him with shocked expression.

"Fei, are you alright?" Mikhail asked concerned.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Feilong yelled, he was shocked, what the hell happened yesterday after he fainted?

"Wellllllllllllll… after you fainted I carried you to your room, but your hands were gripping on me tightly and you wouldn't let me go, after seeing that, your father told me to sleep with you from now on, since we will soon get married and everything, so I thought why not? Since I haven't seen my Fei Fei for so long and I missed you so much, I thought why not? We will get much more closer that way, like we used to be." Mikhail grinned he looked at Feilong and waited patiently till Feilong will explode and will start to yell, like always, his Fei was always short tempered.

"Arbatov you dam bastard! Get the hell out of here, I have never agreed to marry you or have any wish to do so, now move your damn ass out of here. And why the hell I am naked?!" Feilong said while covering with sheets who laid on the ground with deep red cheeks.

"Well I am completely naked too, so we are equal." Mikhail said with a smile on his face.

"Arbatov!" Feilong yelled and stood up, in rage he grabbed chair who stood nearby and raised it in the air planning to hit Mikhail with it, but he was stopped by guards who ran in to the room after hearing Feilong yelling, they wanted to check if everything was alright, but when they saw Feilong only covering his modesty with a sheet from his bed, about to hit Mikhail with a heavy chair, well…. That wasn't a sign that everything was alright, Mikhail is soon to be their master, so they must protect him, but Feilong is also their master, andddd their new boss soon to be wife, as weird as it sounds its true, so they had to work quickly and do something, so they grabbed Feilongs arms stopping him from hitting Mikhail who is laying in the bed with a smile on his face, they wondered how could he stay so relaxed in this kind of situation, when Feilong was about to smash a heavy chair on him, and they knew really well, even though Feilong was a bearer, he still was really dangerous, strong and trained assassin who could easily take care of both bodyguards with one hand. For their luck Feilong was too occupied with glaring at Mikhail and trying to snatch something else and to hit Mikhail with it, and poor bodyguards had to take everything away and do everything not to hurt Feilong and also not to let Feilong hurt Mikhail.

But to bodyguards luck, Feilong's father heard smashing sounds and yelling Feilong so he decided to check what is happening.

"Liu Feilong, what is the meaning of this? What do you think you are doing to your fiancé?" Feilongs father said with a stern voice and glared at Feilong, while Feilong glared back.

"Father, what were you thinking?!" Feilong yelled.

"Thinking about what?"

"Me getting married with him!" Feilong angrily pointed with his finger towards Mikhail.

"That is your duty and a great honor to bring peace to two families tired of war with a marriage."

"Oh really? So you are saying that you aren't doing this just to get rid of me, but also for peace? How wonderful…" Feilong said everything with a sarcasm especially the last line.

"Liu Feilong, this marriage is a must! You are the only one who can do that!"

"No I am not, I have plenty of woman cousins, but you haven't thought about them, have you? You are just too happy to get rid of me like this, as if you want to sacrifice a member of the clan, while I am perfect for that."

"You will marry Mikhail Arbatov and will bring a peace to our two clans, I don't care what you want, you will show him respect and will do as he says, like a woman do." With these last words Feilong's father took both bodyguards and left.

Feilong sat on top of the bed and sighed, he tried to keep his cold face expression and don't show the tears who were about to spill from his eyes, but it was so hard. It wasn't his fault for being born bearer, or that his mother died while giving birth to him, he was sad because of that too and felt guilty too, because of him, his mother died, but he can't understand why his father hatted him so much, while he lost his wife, Feilong lost his mother, which made him feel insecure about family business, he knew that his father hatted him and wanted to get rid of him, he never shoved at least an ounce of love or care towards Feilong, but when he found out that Feilong is a bearer, he completely changed, Feilong hopped that his father, maybe he finally found some love or even a pity towards Feilong that's why he started to act with him differently, but as always, it was because his father wanted to use him, that's why he started to act with him differently, not because he loved him, because he wanted to get rid of him and wanted to use him, Feilong felt heartbroken and as always the only one who saw his pain and carried for him was his Mikha.

Mikhail gently hugged Feilong and brought him closer, he made so that Feilong was laying on top of him, Feilong's head resting on top of his chest, he gently kissed the salty tears away and soothed Feilong.

"Everything will be alright, I will never leave you alone, never again, I'll protect you from them, I will take you far away, I will only let you to see happy and beautiful things, I will make you happy, I will be your shield, I will never let you go, I will give you life that you deserve, Fei I love you, I will protect you." Mikhail said these words while gently hugging and kissing Feilong.

These words made Feilong's heart skip a beat and blush, he was an idiot, he still loves this man, but he can't simply just to forgive him for leaving him alone for so long, so he will make him suffer some more.

"Are you saying this to your all lovers? I heard that you have quite a number of them." Feilong said bitterly, he pulled himself away from Mikhail and stood up.

"Fei, you know that I only love you, I only loved you no matter what, this will never change."

"if you love me so much, you would have never slept with other people. The moment you did so the first time, you betrayed me and your love for me."

"Feilong!"

"I am going to take a bath, now…. you can go after I will be done." Feilong turned away and started to walk towards bathroom, he closed gently doors and then crumbled to the ground, why must he be in love with such an unfaithful idiot who always makes him angry… life is so unfair.

After really long bath with bubbles, Feilong finally left the bathroom, while wearing his bathrobe and drying his wet hair, he sighed in relief when he looked around and saw that his room is now empty, that there is no Mikhail in it.

He sat on top of his king size bed and sighed, he didn't know what to do, he doesn't know how to face Mikhail now, what to say to him and more importantly, how can he face his father now, he now is sure that he will never get any love from his father, that's why he will do something that he can do pretty well, to kill his emotions, he did it million times before, all those times were also because of his father, it's not that hard for him anymore as it used to be, even from the start when Feilong was only a child he knew that his father hates him and he shouldn't expect anything from him... but still he kept hopping and now, from today on he will stop doing that, his father doesn't deserve his pain.

But still there is only one person that he just cannot forget or to kill his emotions to… as always it's Mikhail Arbatov, how many times he wanted just to forget that man and to kill his feelings towards him, but he just couldn't, only him, only him he couldn't forget.

Feilong decided to stop his self-pity and to dress up, then go to have some breakfasts, bear his father's presence and to act as if everything is perfect, as always.

He undressed and started to search for some new clothes in his closet without any care in the world, when suddenly doors to his room burst open and Mikhail with a tray of food marched in to the room, when he saw at what a bad timing he came in for Feilong and what a wonderful timing he came in for himself, he just froze and started to look up Feilong from head to toe, with a smile on his face of course.

"God, thank you for this timing." Mikhail whispered, but of course Feilong heard it.

"Mikhail Arbatov, get the hell out of here right now! Stop staring at me!" Feilong yelled while blushing, and searching like crazy for something that he could cover his nakedness with. In the end he chose to just hide in his closet

"Fei, you heartless creature, how could you just hide in your closet away from me… so cruelllll…" Mikhail faked a pitiful sob.

"Get the hell out of here, why did you even came here?!"

"Well if you already forgot, let me remind something for you, from now on this room is also mine, we will be sleeping together in the same room from now on, andddd I went in the kitchen and asked some food to be prepared for you, since it is pretty obvious that you don't want to see your father at the moment or to talk with him, so I told everyone that you are still feeling unwell from yesterday and will be staying at your room, and as a faithful and lovely fiancé I will be the one who will be taking care of you."

"I don't need your help or pity, now leave, ask maids to prepare another room for you, I don't want to sleep with you."

"Feiiii, we will be only sharing the bed, nothing more, unless of course you want something more… Fei you naughty." Mikhail whistled and laughed when he heard Feilongs growl.

"You damn… ahhh… I just give up, there is no use." Feilong just simply opened his closet's doors and marched out completely naked towards awestruck Mikhail, Feilong just simply took the food tray from Mikhail's hands sat on the bed and started to eat, still completely naked and it looked like Feilong didn't mind it at all, he looked even really comfortable.

"Thank you god for my timing, and that really soon all this will be mine." Mikhail started to smile and to repeat it over and over again.

"You know sometimes you scare me." Feilong said with a bored voice.

"I know, but do you know that you are world's most perfect human being?"

"Of course I know that." Feilong said and flipped his still wet hair back.

Feilong froze when he saw Mikhail walking towards his closet, he raised an eyebrow in confusion when he saw Mikhail returning with a clean, big and fluffy bathrobe and the same looking towel.

He felt being covered with bathrobe and his wet hair being pulled away from his back, when he turned around he saw Mikhail drying his hair.

"We can't let you to catch a cold, you are too beautiful to get sick." Mikhail said and kissed Feilongs hair while drying them.

"If you don't remember we were fighting just before I went for a bath." Feilong said ignoring Mikhail's hands on his waists.

"I know, I remember."

"So why are you still all over me and acting as if nothing happened?"

"Because what you said is true, and I am ashamed of that, I want to show you that my love for you is not a joke, that it is real, and I will do anything to gain your trust and maybe love again."

"You are such an idiot, do you know that?" Feilong sighed and tried to hide his blush.

"I know… I am only like that for you, no one else."

"No you are an idiot because you think that I don't love you anymore. If I didn't love you anymore think Arbatov, think, what would I have done if I wouldn't love you anymore." Feilong sighed yet again and continued to eat his food.

"What? Fei what do you mean by that?" Mihail asked stunned.

"Just what I just said, now answer my damn question." Feilong frowned.

"You… You would have killed me yesterday after hearing about our engagement."

"Yes, I would have killed you."

"But Feilong why are you pushing me away then?"

"It's not that I don't love you anymore, I do, I just don't have any more trust for you, that's all. Do you really think that after all these years, after how many rumors I have heard about you and after that day when you just simply left me all alone without saying a word, you didn't even called once in all these years, do you actually think that I still trust you?"

"Fei I will do anything to gain your trust back, tell me how and I will do anything to gain it back, please Fei, I love you, you know I do. I have done everything for a really important reason, I have done everything for you." Mikhail grabbed Feilong's hands and squeezed them tightly, but after seeing Feilong's frown when he stopped him from eating he quickly let his hands go.

"Oh really? Well I don't really care anymore… as for gaining my trust back, you have to figure it out yourself, as you have figured out how to leave me without saying a single word and don't contact me for all these years, I think that this one will be a piece of cake for you. And now if you'll excuse me I am hungry so I will continue to eat my food." Feilong turned away from Mikhail with a small blush on his cheeks and continued to eat his food, while Mikhail sat behind Feilong and was hugging him from behind and from time to time he tested his luck and would kiss the back of Feilong's neck, Feilong's most sensitive body part, but after few attempts when Mikhail started to feel more braver when Feilong ignored him, he started to kiss, bite and lick Feilong's neck, which earned him a hit to his ribs.

"I can't even eat normally around you."

"But Fei that's all your fault…"

"How is it my fault that you keep harassing me while I am eating?" Feilong frowned and glared at Mikhail, who quickly jumped from bed still a hand near his ribs, the place where Feilong hitted him.

"Fei, you are too beautiful… and I love you too much." Mikhail sulked.

"Yeah right, now shut up, I am going to dress up and I will be going to read a book, and I hate disturbing noises."

Feilong turned around and thanked god that he decided to grow his hair really long, since it can easily hide his entire face, because if his hair were short Mikhail would be able to see his extreme blush. That was so close, he almost broke down, when he felt Mikhail's lips on the back of his neck for the first time, but he managed to bear it, but when Mikhail started to kiss, bite and lick his neck aggressively he almost broke down and started to moan, his brain started to turn in to a mush and he started to want to just simple give up to Mikhail and oh how much he wanted more, much more, but before he completely gave in he managed to gather the last pieces of his will power and strength, and he hitted Mikhail in to his ribs.

But sadly for Feilong, Mikhail had a really good idea about what Feilong thought and that Feilong was blushing, he managed to get a glimpse of Feilongs face, just for a few seconds, but god how happy he was for managing to get a glimpse of Feilong's face. He will do anything to make Feilong trust him again, he loves Feilong and to just simply let him go after so long, after he done so much for Feilong, he can't do that.

So Mikhail just sat on top of the bed and looked at now dressed up Feilong sitting near the window in his favorite chair with book in his hands, Feilong looked more beautiful than ever, well in his eyes Feilong is always the most beautiful, he couldn't understand how could Feilong's father hate his own son, such a beautiful and smart one. Well, maybe because of how similar Feilong looked to his deceased mother, but still to hate your child is unthinkable for Mikhail, that's why Mikhail will love his and Feilong's children no matter what and he will give all the love that Feilong never got, he will love Feilong so much that Feilong would even try to run away from him, from all that love that he will receive from Mikhail, but Mikhail won't let him to run away, he will get him used to it and then later he will drown Feilong in his love so that he couldn't run away from him or more like that Feilong wouldn't think about leaving him.

"Why are you staring at me like that? It's creepy." Feilong said after catching Mikhail staring at him.

"Sorry Fei… you are just too beautiful for me not to look at you." Mikhail said and sulked.

"You aren't a ruthless Russia mafia leader, you are a dog, that's who are you." Feilong snorted and turned away.

"Sooooo since I am a dog, can I get a kiss anddd be petted for a while?" Mikhail grinned.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Feiiii, you are so mean."

"Shut up or get out of here, I am reading a book now, I told you that I hate noises when I am reading." Feilong said without even lifting his eyes from the book.

"Hayyyyyyyy, honey." Mikhail grinned when he said that and watched with interest how Feilong's face hardened and he slowly looked from his book at Mikhail.

"What did you said?" Feilong asked with completely neutral face, but Mikhail knew that this kind of face expression is more dangerous than angry Feilong's face expression.

"I just said, that I will keep quite honey, or is my love more suitable for you?" Mikhail knew that he is playing with destiny, but he just couldn't restrain himself from teasing Feilong.

He watched how Feilong stood up and looked at him for a while without saying a word, then he just simply threw his book that he just red at Mikhail's head. Mikhail fell backwards from the bed and released surprised cry. Suddenly, yet again the doors to their bedroom burst open and two guards with guns in their hands runned in, but this time it wasn't guards of Feilong's father's organization, it was Mikhail's men, who guarded doors this time.

When they runned in to the room and looked around they froze, there was no danger, well at least it looked like that. Feilong sat in his favorite spot and looked at both guards as calm as ever, then they looked down and saw Mikhail laying on the floor while clutching his head and near him laid a book, the only one who could have thrown it is of course Feilong, but can they do something for Feilong? Feilong is their soon to be second boss, well the wife of their leader, so they can't possibly harm him, but he threw book at their boss so they can't leave him unpunished, right?

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Feilong asked both guards with perfect Russian accent.

"Ah there is nothing, please excuse us." One of the guards said and bowed to Feilong before getting out of the room and dragging another guard outside too.

Outside the room

Both guards breathed a sigh of relief and looked at each other.

"Boss laid on the floor, knocked out." One guard said to another.

"I know… boss future to be wife… is scary."

"Yeah… as my mother said, be more afraid of beautiful people than ugly ones."

"Golden words."

"…."

"….."

"But he's so beautiful."

"I know right."

"We are so fucking lucky to be able even to look at him."

"Yeah, we are lucky as hell."

Back inside the room

Feilong walked towards still laying on the floor Mikhail and looked at him.

"Hey, get up, I haven't hitted you that hard." Feilong looked at him and frowned.

"My head feels like splitting apart…. Fei you meanie, why did you had to throw that book so hard?" Mikhail fake sobbed and turned away, faking being hurt.

Feilong turned away and walked to the bathroom leaving Mikhail alone, after few minutes he returned with a wet, cold cloth.

Feilong knelt near Mikhail, took his head and putted it on top of his laps, then he smashed the wet cloth on top of Mikhail's face.

"Stop being such a weakling if you want to get married with me." Feilong said and looked at Mikhail's eyes.

"Feiiii, love youuuu."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You are such a tsundere ." Mikhail teased Feilong and laughed.

"Ah just shut up if you don't want to be hitted again." Feilong glared at Mikhail.

"Gahhhhh so cruellllll." Mikhail said.

"You really want to be hitted again, don't you?"

"Fine, fine I'll be quite."

"….."

"….."

"…."

"….."

"…."

"Finally…." Feilong breathed a sigh of relief.

"Feilong?"

"What?" Feilong asked with a bored look on his face.

"I love you." Mikhail said with a gentle smile, which made Feilong blush like crazy and made his heart skip a beat, so he hitted Mikhail in the face to make him close his eyes and not to see blushing Feilong.

"You damn jerk." Feilong cursed and pushed Mikhail away back to the ground and stood up.

"I still saw your blushing face." Mikhail teased and laughed while still covering his face.

 _ **Hope u like it ^^ pls comment.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Feilong was just sooooo bored, he spends his entire time in his room with Mikhail, of course because he doesn't want to see his father. So he just sat near the window and red a book, much to Mikhail's annoyance. He wanted to talk with Feilong, to hug him, kiss him, snuggle with him in their bed, but Feilong doesn't want to do anything with him and now he is reading a book and with quite scary glare told Mikhail not to disturb him, and Mikhail knows how Feilong hates when someone disturbs him while he is reading, so afraid of being hit by the book again, Mikhail sucked it up and is being as quite as he can while looking and drooling over Feilong's beauty.

"Aren't you afraid that your eyes will fall off from all this staring?" Feilong said with cold voice as always while Mikhail got all happy for getting Feilong's attention.

"For staring at you? Never. Fei ,just looking at you gives me energy, cleanse my mind and makes my heart happy, it's beating so hard right now and only for you." Mikhail said with a wink.

"I think that you need to go and see a doctor."

"Why do I need to go and to see a doctor, when only being in your presence can cure me from any disease and heal any wound of my." Mikhail said and moved near Feilong, not wanting to anger him or to be hit again Mikhail sat in front of Feilong and smiled. Feilong was just too perfect, how can someone be this beautiful, his heart is too weak for him and he can already imagine how many troubles he will face in the future because of Feilong's beauty. He can already imagine when he will take his Fei to some party a lot of men will try to steal his Fei from him and to charm him.

He knows that Feilong won't be that easily charmed and will probably kick those assholes asses, but he doesn't want his beautiful Feilong to hurt himself while hitting someone else, what will he do if while hitting some bastards face his Fei's knuckles will get bruised? His love can't get hurt.

So without thinking Mikhail gently moved some hair strands from Feilong's face and brushed it behind his ear still with a gentle smile on his face. Feilong looked shocked at him, it took him by surprise, he wasn't prepared for something like that so he immediately became bright red and hitted Mikhail's hand away with a book.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Feilong said glaring at Mikhail while still blushing like crazy.

"Sorry, sorry Fei I just wanted to move some of your hair strands away from your face, that it wouldn't disturb you." Mikhail said while showing peace sign with his fingers.

"Humph…. You are allowing too much for yourself Arbatov." Feilong said and stood up while crossing his arms.

"Well we will be getting married soon, so we are engaged. Is it bad to want to touch or kiss you?" Mikhail asked while slowly walking behind Feilong and hugging him.

"It's okay to want to do these kind of things with your fiancé, but remember one thing Arbatov…. I have never agreed on my own free will to marry you, you also have never got on one knee in front of me and proposed to me. So how can we be engaged and how can I want to be close to you when this marriage is being forced upon me." Feilong said and freed himself from Mikhail's embrace, he slowly walked towards his bend and fell on top of it with a sight.

"I know what you mean, that you had nothing to say when it came to this marriage proposition, but Fei…. It is not that we don't love each other." Mikhail said and tried to make Feilong feel better by slowly rubbing his back.

"My luck is indeed rotten… I am in love and will be getting married to a male whore… how lucky for me." Feilong said sarcastically. When Mikhail started talking about love his anger from before rose again… how can he say that he loves Feilong when he left him all alone without saying a word, does he know how ruined and miserable Feilong felt when he left him all alone? Does he know in what kind of hell Feilong had to live all those years without even having a chance to tell anyone about his pain and worries since no one cared, and Mikhail was hell knows where probably fucking some whores.

He knows all those rumors and more than half of them were admitted to be true by himself, everyone knows about Mikhail's Arbatov sex life, it is wild, full of woman also men who caches his interest, drugs and so on… many times he heard on news scandals about him impregnating some movie stars and models and everyone were wondering is it finally time for him, the great Mikhail Arbatov to settle down, get married to a beautiful movie actress or a model and to create a family with them, how does Mikhail think Feilong felt hearing these kind of news, it broke and broke him again. Every time he heard similar news on TV he would just lock himself inside his room and cry for god knows how many hours.

And now Mikhail shows up after such a long time in front of Feilong, he wants to marry him and create a family with him, he says that he loves Feilong, but how can Feilong believe him, that he won't disappear without saying a word again, it's not that it would be the first time. So how can Feilong trust him so easily again? Mikhail so easily left many woman pregnant with his children, later probably forcing them all to do abortion… will Mikhail do the same thing with Feilong after he will get tired of Feilong? Feilong is too scared that if Mikhail will do something like that to him, his heart and trust will be destroyed completely.

"Is it…. How you see me now…?" Mikhail asked with a weak voice full of pain, but Feilong didn't care, he suffered much greater pain because of this man and it's not like Feilong lied, he told his real feelings.

"Am I saying something wrong? If sleeping with god knows how many woman, getting some of them pregnant and leaving them, then moving to another ones is not labeled as being a male whore, than I don't know what the right description is. I must say by being with so many woman and men you indeed got yourself quite a reputation and fans…" Feilong said it while trying to bury his face as deep as possible in to the covers so that his tears wouldn't be visible, which now are slowly falling down his porcelain white cheeks.

"Fei… I only love you, I really love you, they never meant me anything, I would never do something like that to you like I did with them, I love you and only you, I would never leave you." Mikhail tried to make Feilong to look at him.

"Then why did you sleep with them?! Why did you do that?! You knew that I will hear about it and how miserable I will feel after hearing it, you made everything on purpose to ruin me didn't you?! You never loved me! All you know is how to lie and leave me behind all alone, not caring what will happen next to me, when I will be all alone once again! Get out, I don't want to see your face!" Feilong screamed every word to Mikhail's face, while tears streamed down his face and clouded his eyesight. Feilong felt so miserable now, the emotions that he wanted to hide, to kill… once again rose from the depth of his heart, only for this one person, now Mikhail is probably disgusted by him, now he is so weak… so vulnerable, so ugly… the man that he loves more than anything in the world isn't even denying that he slept with many other people…. So miserable… he is so miserable…

Feilong hoped soon to hear a sound of closing doors, a sign that Mikhail left and he can continue to cry his heart out and drown in self-pity and disgust, if his father saw him now he would be probably grossed out by his weakness, but at times even strong people has a right to break down and cry that they could once again after they will feel less pain to rise again and act as if nothing happened, to act strong again.

But instead of a closing door sound, Feilong was greeted by warm hands who strongly hugged him and by hot lips which started to kiss his tear stained face. Feilong tried to push him away, but Mikhail held on to him strongly, not even budging.

When Feilong finally opened his eye, he was about to yell at Mikhail to let him go, but the sight which greeted him made him cry even stronger, the great Mikhail Arbatov, extremely feared for his cruelty and his sinister mind by others is kneeling in front of Feilong and also crying like a child.

"I am so sorry… Feilong please believe me, I love you, I have never once in my entire life loved anyone else besides you, you are my only one, no one else…. I know it may sound stupid and fake, but please believe me… everything I have done so far is all for you, I have done everything for you, only to keep you safe, but it looks like that I was wrong, I expected too much from you, I wanted to protect you, and here I am the one who wanted to protect you the most have harmed and broke you down the most… I have hurt my Queen so much… I am such a miserable lover aren't I Fei?" Mikhail said it with a sad smile and kissed slowly Feilong's hot lips.

"What kind of protection was that? What was everything done only for me?" Feilong asked quietly.

"I am sorry, I can't tell you now, I need more time, I swear I will tell you everything when time will come please believe me." Mikhail said while looking at Feilong's teary eyes.

"After you will leave me?" Feilong asked.

"No no no no… Feilong I will never leave you again, I won't…. I will stay forever with you and I will love only you." Mikhail said and deeply kissed Feilong pouring all his feelings in to that kiss, he wanted so much to tell everything to Feilong now, but he couldn't, it was still too early.

'It looks like that I wasn't the only one who suffered…' Feilong thought and hugged Mikhail back while deepening their kiss.

Soon their kiss turned in to heated make out session, it's crazy how one moment Feilong wanted to leave and to never see this man's face again for all the pain that he made Feilong go through, but now he only wanted to stay with him forever and all his pain and anger to forget only for few moments and to drown in to this kiss… he missed this warmth and these kind of kisses, but the moment when he thought that Mikhail have kissed someone else the same way made him feel insecure and angry again so he pushed Mikhail away.

Mikhail looked at Feilong who sat with still teary eyes, moist and bruised lips from their make out sessions and his head cast down, he soon understand why he was pushed away. He stood up, crawled on top of bed again and kissed Feilong's forehead.

"Sorry… was it too quickly? Feilong, I want you to always remember and know one thing… I will forever love you and I will do anything for you."

Feilong only once again casted his eyes down and bit his lower lip.

"You must be tired, let's take a nap, okay?" Mikhail gently laid down while hugging Feilong and buried his head in to Feilong's black as night hair, he turned Feilong's face towards his and looked at those perfect dark brown eyes, he smiled lovingly and kissed Feilong's lips gently.

"Have a great rest my love, don't worry when you will wake up, you will find me by your side."

Feilong haven't answered anything, he just blushed and hid his face in to Mikhail's neck, Feilong strongly hugged Mikhail and heard a chuckle coming from Mikhail. Feilong prayed that it is reality and not one of those cruel dreams that he used to have.

Now he really wanted to believe that since Mikhail is back everything can be good again, now he can smile again.

 _ **Hello guys, I am soooooooooooooo sorry that it took so long for me to update... I hope that you like this ch, pls comment.**_


End file.
